1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot, which naturally and stably grasps an object, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robots are machines which have a joint system similar to that of a human and perform the same motions as those of human hands and legs using such a joint system.
Industrial robots for automation and unmanned operation of production in factories were the first to be introduced. Recently, vigorous development of service robots to supply various services to humans is underway.
Such robots include robot hands to grasp objects so as to exchange and cooperate with humans in daily life.
A robot hand is formed in the shape of plural fingers or a gripper similarly to a human hand, and each finger has at least 1 degree of freedom and performs precise, flexible and stable operation by adjusting stiffness of the tip thereof.
The robot repeats calculation of relative positions of hands to an object and planning of paths of arms so that the hands may move to the object based on the positions of the hands during grasping of the object.
In this case, the planning of the paths of the arms requires a larger amount of calculation and longer time than the calculation of the relative positions of the hands to the object.
Further, if an obstacle is present around an object, it is difficult to grasp the object and the grasping motion may fail. Whenever the robot hand grasps an object, a portion of the object to be grasped needs to set and this causes troublesomeness.